


something about subtlety

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tipsy after drinking, a guest appearance by Sharrkan at the end, a soft moment, aroace jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quiet evening spent away from the crowd leads to a new sort of intimacy for Ja'far. He doesn't crave it, but isn't against it. Curious. Quite curious really.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 84





	something about subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my GAWD. This was written when I started uni in 2014, back when I finally got a tumblr and found the aroace community TwT I tweaked it a bit, but most of it was from 19 yr old me. TwT
> 
> I imagine this taking place before the main Magi timeline. Maybe a few years after the second Sindria was built. So they're in their mid 20s. That's a good setting. Ah, youth.
> 
> I'm currently listening to mashups here's a fun one ->Something About Plastic Love - Daft Punk/Maria Takeuchi Mashup

The two escaped the after-party and headed for Sinbad’s balcony. His room being farthest away from the noise and closest to the sea breeze. It was calmer here.

They stood arms away and sipped their drinks. Ja’far was a bit surprised at himself. This was his fourth drink and all he felt was a faint tingle in his head; so, he was quite proud.

“Ja’far," Sinbad asked, breaking the companionable silence, "have you ever kissed someone?”

Annoyed by the bluntness of his king, Ja’far snapped, “No,” and then added, “those sort of things don’t interest me, Sin; you know that.”

“Right. Right,” Sinbad chuckled as he played with his cup. “It’s just, I realized how annoying everyone else must be when they talk about their romantic affairs.”

Ja’far pursed his lips. “It’s not annoying. I just don’t understand. That’s all.”

They lapsed into another silence until once again—“What’s your ideal kiss?”

Ja’far sighed, annoyed. Glancing at Sinbad, he clicked his tongue. “What’s with you?”

Noticing the annoyed stare, Sinbad chuckled nervously. He scratched at his head and shook it. “I’m just curious, is all.”

“Uh huh.”

Another silence.

This time Ja’far broke it. _Mind as well humor the guy_.

“I’ve read a fair amount of books, and seen and heard some stories from actual people. Those kiss scenarios bore me.”—Sinbad chuckled—“They’re too dramatic. Too sudden. Too passionate,” he took a breath and thought, “I like subtle.”

“Subtle?”

“Mm,” Ja’far nodded.

“How so?”

At this the adviser mused. He leaned forward and crossed his arms atop the marble. His head swirled a little too fast—probably from the liquor—as he thought of the ideal scenario. For once, he spoke his thoughts as they came to him.

“I like the thought of a couple being near each other, talking softly. Talking about anything but their feelings. Nothing too mundane. Maybe revealing a character flaw, but without the dramatic surprise. A moment of vulnerability, but again, no drama. Just talking,” he paused to see if Sinbad was listening; he was. Nodding, he continued. “I guess their talking reaches a climax. They have to look at each other, to see if it’s true—and BAM, they kiss.”

Sinbad smiled, “Subtlety?”

Ja’far nodded. “Subtlety.”

As he was talking, Sinbad had also leaned against the marble. He held his head up with one hand, his full attention at his younger friend. He must have been amused at how detailed Ja’far’s scene was. But that’s to be expected of the adviser, attention to detail and all.

Ja’far, having finished talking, finally took notice of Sinbad’s attention. The gold of his irises glowed spookily against the moonlight. Sinbad laughed at this. _ Shit, was I talking aloud? _

“You’re quite the charmer yourself, you know?” Sinbad chuckled.

Ja’far gaped, taken aback by the compliment. “I am not.”

“But you are.”

“How so?”

“Well,” Sinbad’s eyes looked directly at Ja’far’s, “your eyes are as startling as mine.”

Ja’far blinked. “They’re just dark.”

Sinbad chuckled and nodded. “They are,“ he said. “Your freckles are really flattering, too.”

At this Ja’far huffed lightly and shook his head. 

“Don’t you ever look in a mirror, Ja’far? You have to have seen yourself by now.”

“I don’t, actually,” Ja’far replied, leaning against the marble again. Cheekily, he added, “I’m not you.”

Sinbad threw his head back and laughed. “Fair point.” Settling down, he then asked, “Who did you get the freckles from—ah, I mean—”

Without missing a beat, Ja’far answered, “My father.” He knew talk of the past was a sensitive topic, but...it’s alright. 

“Oh?”

Ja’far shrugged. “That’s what Mother told me, anyways. But both she and Father were tan; probably from the…job,” his hands tensed as did his throat. “My paleness is either a genetic mutation or from an ancestor. But my eyes are Mother’s…I think.” 

Sinbad noticed his friend faltering.

“I don’t remember their faces…so I don’t really know anymore. All I remember was the blood—”

He felt Sinbad’s hand rest on his. It was calloused...but warm.

“It’s alright, Ja’far. I understand. I’m sorry to have brought it up. That was careless of me.”

Somewhere in his subconscious, Ja’far knew Sinbad understood. _ My memories…he saw them..? _ But he shook his head, ridding himself of the shadowy wisps of trauma. His hand, he noticed, had grown warmer and he looked up towards those golden eyes. They really were quite startling in the moonlight. Like a feline’s. They seemed to glow. His heart thrummed steadily now, warming him a bit. The sudden onslaught of past memories fading; as if they’d never resurfaced. _ But... _

“They shouldn’t have had me…” 

A hand placed over his cheek while the other squeezed his hand firmly. Again, that warmth spread. Sinbad remained silent, however; but his eyes spoke more words than Ja’far wanted to hear. With a sigh, Ja’far closed his eyes and eased onto the palm on his cheek. _ Too warm _, he thought, as he shifted his hands so that they both gripped the other’s; the one on the marble and the other on his cheek. He eased his aching heart as calmly as he could, focusing on the warmth; the foundation by his side. Exhaling softly, Ja’far looked back to Sinbad. With a finger he traced a thick brow. “And these? Who are they from?”

“Mother.” 

“I like them.”

“Really?”

“They soften your spooky eyes. Make you look friendlier.”

Sinbad chuckled lightly.

They shared a silence, completely aware of their position. Sinbad’s hand still cradling Ja’far’s cheek. Ja’far continued tracing, feeling calmer as the moment lengthened. He felt Sinbad’s fingers lightly graze at his hairline.

“Ja’far?” Sinbad murmured.

“Hm?”

“Can I, um, have the honor of being your first kiss?”

Ja’far’s raises a brow, not at all surprised. All that previous talk about subtlety must have been an unintentional setup for them. The irony was hilarious, and Ja’far’s sure to have a good laugh about this moment sometime in the future—especially considering His Majesty’s shyness. Ja’far chuckled, before easing his old friend’s worries. “The honor is mine, Sin,” he said, “go ahead.”

But Sinbad didn’t move. If Ja’far hadn’t been so close, he would’ve missed the subtle hitch in Sinbad’s breathing. He could feel Sinbad’s pulse against his temple through his fingertips. It had sped. 

_ This guy sure is useless. _

Using what he’d archived as Intimate Shit I Probably Won’t Ever Do, Ja’far placed both of his hands onto Sinbad’s cheeks and lead him down. Their breaths mingled before their lips did.

Having never kissed anyone before, Ja’far thought he had done well. Sinbad had awoken from whatever had taken hold of him before. The older man brushed against Ja’far’s thin lips as if to map them before pressing firmer. 

Kissing, Ja’far thought, was peculiar. Perhaps it was due to the light intoxication from the liquor, or because it was Sinbad of all people, or both—whatever the reason, Ja’far felt...alright. When Sinbad had stopped and began moving away, Ja'far halted his movement—”Not yet”—and brought him down again. Ja’far kissed back this time. The kiss—or kisses, Ja’far couldn’t tell—were firmer and deeper. Slightly open-mouthed. _ So peculiar. _ It was like a dance, where both partners worked together to achieve...what exactly?

A strong thrum began to beat inside Ja’far. Excitement. Worry. He was enjoying this, but feared what it meant. Kisses usually meant something, right? 

Ja’far pulled away then. Slightly out of breath, Ja’far pondered as he leaned against the marble again. He lips pulsed from its previous use and he could still feel Sinbad’s lips on his. 

He was really worried now.

But he had to be honest.

Turning back, he said, “I liked that.”

Sinbad smiled. Bashfully. _ Cute. _ “That…yeah.”

“Is it normal to feel excited after it?” Ja’far asked.

“Well, yes.”

Ja’far shook his head. “What I mean is…this doesn’t change our relationship, right?”

Sinbad tilted his head. “Ja’far, you once tried to kill me; and have threatened to kill me on more than one account. I’m never pushing you away.”

A little annoyed that his friend had brought up his past self, Ja’far sighed. “Is that the alcohol speaking?”

At this, Sinbad laughed merrily. “I’ve never felt so sober after this much wine. Trust me when I say this Ja’far: I want you in my life, regardless of the intimacies we may or may not share.”

It took a few seconds for Ja’far to understand what the other had just said. But upon realizing the meaning, he smiled. He felt relieved.

“I’ll admit,” Ja’far started, “we have a strange relationship.”

Sinbad smiled and leaned on the marble by Ja’far's side. They watched the moon rise and set as nighttime entered the early morning, speaking softly among themselves about this and that. Sharing quiet glances at each other until one of them broke it with a light shove to the shoulder. It was moments like these that Ja’far made sure to treasure and keep.

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus!! _(this was a totally separate piece also written 2014/15, but thought it'd be hella funny if it took place the next day. i imagine Sharrkan did something incredibly stupid, and since he ain't a child anymore Ja'far can go all out lol)_  
* * *
> 
> "You little shit."
> 
> The room when silent.
> 
> "U-um, Ja'far?" Sharrkan stuttered.
> 
> "You little _shit_," the vizier repeated, his voice lower.
> 
> Running was no option now. It was too late.
> 
> _Too._
> 
> _Late._
> 
> "I'm sorry...?" But the Heliphapt prince's apology went unheard as two blades wedged themselves between his head. He yelped—a little too high for his taste, but hell, he was about to lose his life, pride be damned.
> 
> Sharrkan flinched as Ja'far stalked towards him, his eyes _murderous_. The deathly silent room accentuating every step he took.
> 
> Sinbad stepped forward and raised a hand. "Ja'far, calm d—" a lock of hair fluttered to the floor after a blade whizzed past his ear. The Great King of the Seven Seas shut his mouth.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also I noticed I've used the "you're quite the charmer yourself" phrase from Sinbad _in the other SinJa kiss fic I wrote recently_. XD lmao. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
